Nudists of Nowhere
by LordDezz1993
Summary: Courage the Cowardly Dog faces a more mundane challenge in facing his fears when Shirley the Medium suggests they go to a nude beach.
1. Nowhere's Nudist Beach

Courage the Cowardly Dog has been through a lot of unusual events in his life. Ever since he was a puppy, he was taken in by a kindly old woman named Muriel Bagge and has had to protect her and her ungrateful husband Eustace from all sorts of monsters, supernatural beings, and psychotic killers.

Thankfully, his altruism has paid off. He's started going steady with Shirley the Medium, who was most impressed by the number of times he's helped other people without expecting anything in return. However, he's met with yet another challenge where he has to prove that his name is meaningful, though it's not necessarily having to save his loved ones from yet another unspeakable horror.

"Courage, have we gone to a beach yet", asked Shirley the Medium, whom Courage was helping organize the trinkets and nicknacks strewn across her vardo. "Come to think of it, Shirley, I don't think we've ever gone to the beach together", Courage replied. "What kind of beach do you want us to go to?"

Shirley thought for a moment. She was hesitant to answer because she didn't want Courage to think she was forward, but she decided in the end that it would be another adventure for the two of them. "I know one beach, but I'm not sure if it's the kind of beach you want to go to. You see, the place is called Sunshine Haven, and it is a nudist beach."

Courage's eyes widened in mortification. "You mean...one of those beaches where everyone has to walk around in their birthday suits? I don't know if I'm ready to see that much of you, Shirley!" As soon as Courage settled down, Shirley assured her boyfriend that she respected whatever decision he'd make.

The pink canine thought it over for a bit and made his decision. "Okay, Shirley. I'll give the place a try, but only on one condition. Let's agree to keep this between the two of us. I don't want to even think what Muriel would say about us going to a nude beach, the Farmer would just find something else to make fun of us for, and my computer's snarky enough as it is."

"Very well", replied Shirley. "This little escapade will be our little secret." With that, the two dogs made their way to Sunshine Haven and started to disrobe.


	2. Uncomfortably Familiar Faces

Courage could not believe what he and Shirley the Medium were about to be doing. He closed his eyes nervously and slipped out of his fur. "Are you done undressing yet", he sheepishly asked Shirley. "There's no need to close your eyes, Courage. Everyone we see here will be as naked as we are."

When Courage finally had the nerve to open his eyes, he saw that Shirley the Medium had already removed her shroud, gown, and undergarments. All she had on was her headscarf. "Y-you're beautiful, Shirley", Courage stammered. "I'd say the same about you, courageous one", replied Shirley. "Do you want me to keep my headscarf on?" Courage thought it over and replied "Only if you want to. I've always wondered what you liked like without that piece of cloth covering up your head."

The two dogs made their way to the sandy shores, enjoying the feel of the warm sun. Courage then panicked when he saw two individuals he did not need to see in a state of undress. "Lookie here, wife! It's that little doggie who thought my burgers were made of human meat", chortled Jean Bon. "Land sakes! How I adore seeing such an adorable creature", added Jean Bon's wife. Courage didn't know what was more disturbing, that these two pigs had seen him and Shirley in the nude, or that he had seen the two pigs in the nude.

As Courage tried to come up with a proper reply, Jean Bon laughed and said "I see you're not accustomed to Sunshine Haven. Well, there ain't no shame in being uncomfortable with walking around in your altogether in front of complete strangers." Courage replied with "Yes, this is something I've never tried before, but I'm only doing it because I wish to get over this fear."

Jean Bon again gave a hearty laugh. "They don't call you Courage for nothing! You and that lady friend of yours have fun, you hear!" As soon as Jean Bon and his wife left, Courage turned to Shirley and said "I'm sorry you had to see more of the Bons than you ever wanted to." Shirley answered "Believe me, Courage, I've seen much worse in my life than a pair of naked pigs. Perhaps we should get something to keep cool in this sunny weather."

Courage was on board with that and the two went toward an ice cream cart. Standing in line were other people Courage recognized, much to his dismay. He saw Kitty and her girlfriend Bunny, both completely free of hair or shame. Other people he recognized included the tan-skinned woman with a parachute (who evidently didn't consider her parachute to be an article of clothing), Dr. Gerhardt Von Orbison, and the short, balding man known as Floyd.

Desperately hoping for the line to get move on before anyone of these people noticed him, Courage repeatedly thought to himself "Please don't die, dignity. Please don't die, dignity. Please don't die, dignity."


	3. The Things He Does For Love

Unfortunately for Courage, the other people in line toward the ice cream cart had turned around and noticed that he and Shirley were standing behind them, as naked as they were. "Courage, you're the last person I ever expected to see at a place like this", said Kitty. Courage tried to make a reply, but he was simply too shocked by the humiliation of being recognized by so many people at the nudist beach.

Fortunately for the cowardly dog, Shirley the Medium was able to speak on his behalf. "My boyfriend and I felt it was time we went to a beach. We could've gone to a regular beach, but this was the only beach I was aware of, and Courage agreed simply because he thought it would do him good to face his fears regarding his anatomy." Courage sighed in relief that Shirley had explained everything he just couldn't spit out.

As soon as Kitty, Bunny, Dr. Gerhardt Von Orbison, and Floyd made their orders, Courage and Shirley saw it was their turn to ask for ice cream. "Hold on", Courage realized. "Did we remember to bring money?" Shirley held up a purse and said "I did remember. What did you expect me to do? Keep my currency shoved inside my-"

"I get the picture, Shirley. As for myself, I've brought my wallet. Excuse me, sir, but what flavors do you have available?" The man at the ice cream cart answered "We've got strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, lemon, lime, and red velvet." Courage thought to himself "There's red velvet ice cream? Then again, I've seen stranger things." As soon as he discussed things with Shirley, he told the man what they were ordering. "I'll have a lime ice cream and Shirley will have strawberry."

As soon as they made their purchase, Shirley and Courage picked a spot where they could sit and enjoy their frozen treats. "I see that you're getting rather accustomed to this clothes-free vacation", observed Shirley. "I still feel embarrassed about being naked in front of everyone I've met in my life, but at least no one here's been attacked by monsters."

No sooner than Courage had spoken did he hear a cry of terror. He turned around to see a tentacled behemoth with grotesque fangs terrorizing everyone at the beach. "So much for no monsters", Courage sighed. "Shirley, do you have any idea what this creature is?" Shirley nodded and replied "It appears to be a Kraken. I don't know how it got here, but we definitely need to find out how to stop this thing."

"Of all the times I had to defeat a supernatural creature without help from my smartass computer, why did it have to be now", bemoaned Courage.


	4. Courage Pops the Question

The Kraken let out a horrific roar as Courage mustered enough Courage to take on the beast in his birthday suit. "How am I going to stop this thing", he thought to himself. "Maybe if I tried biting it, it will go away", Courage considered, knowing that he seldom used physical violence against his adversaries. Without hesitation, he bit one of the creature's tentacles, but it only made the Kraken even angrier.

Courage was flung through the air, but Shirley helped him up. "I don't think straight-up attacking this creature will do any good", Shirley observed. "Have you tried talking to it? I've noticed that no one else has tried to resolve this situation non-violently."

Courage couldn't believe that he didn't think of that. He stepped up to the creature and humbly said "I-I'm sorry I bit you. I just assumed that you were a brutal fiend and that I'd have to keep you away from this beach by any means necessary." The Kraken looked at Courage in the eye and bellowed "Humanity must pay for what it's done. They've dumped wastes into my home."

Courage rolled his eyes. "Sure, a lot of people have been reckless with where they get rid of their trash, but not all of us are like that! What do you want from us?" The Kraken replied with "Very well. I'll spare you and everyone on this beach if you promise to do what you can to end pollution." With that, the Kraken left without a hitch.

The pink dog was vexed with how he didn't think of talking to the Kraken first, even moreso that the beast was another creature out to get humanity just because some individuals weren't very nice. "At least the Kraken was more reasonable than those animal rights activists who tried to make the Terrapin Teens switch to eating vegan pizza."

With no other threats around, Courage had a more or less enjoyable experience at Sunshine Haven. He was relieved to see that none of the people he's befriended in his life thought differently of seeing him at the beach. Eventually, it became time for Courage and Shirley to leave the beach. As he put back on his fur, Courage reflected on everything he had gone through today.

He liked being able to get away from it all, he liked that Shirley was able to unwind with him, and he was especially happy that he and Shirley had positive views on each other's bodies. On the way back to the farmhouse, Courage presented Shirley the Medium with a ring. "I once helped a ghost pirate find his treasure so he could be put to rest. This was what he gave me in gratitude."

"Courageous one, are you asking me to...be your better half", Shirley asked as a small tear shed. Courage nodded. "Maybe we can help Muriel with tonight's dinner. For some time, I've wanted you to be part of the family." Shirley put on the ring with a smile and joined Courage into the farmhouse.

After dinner, Muriel was informed by Shirley that Courage had asked her to marry him. "Oh, that's lovely." "Big deal", snarked Eustace. That night, Shirley and Courage spent the night in Shirley's vardo, where they discussed their plans for their eventual wedded life. "Having someone with your experience will surely come in handy", said Courage. "And I'm sure things will be even more wonderful when the sound of little paws comes its way."

The implications of Shirley's statement was not lost on Courage. "Am I glad Muriel and Eustace never saw a reason to neuter me", he thought to himself. "I don't know if Shirley and I will ever have puppies, but I am vindicated that I'd be a great father."

THE END 


End file.
